


Sick

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Charlotte Torres [17]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 06:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick is alone with a sick Charlotte.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon on Tumblr who requested it.

Nick anxiously watched the little figure curled in the bed from the doorway.

He was nervous to take his eyes off her.

It was only this morning that Charlotte had wandered into his and Ellie's bedroom sniffling, whimpering, and rubbing her eyes while dragging Leo on the floor behind her by his leg. 

Right away he jumped up.

Nick had done whatever came to him in that moment. Taking her temperature, trying to get her to drink some water, giving her children's medicine, and running her a bath to try and cool her temperature a little, and now she was sleeping curled in a newly changed bed.

But it  _ still _ didn't seem like enough. 

And it was driving him crazy that he didn't even have Ellie or any of his normal go-to people. 

Ellie, Tim, and Gibbs were all on a case in Afghanistan (like that didn't give him enough to freak out over) so he couldn't just call her up and say “Hey babe our kid is sick what the hell do I do”. They had agreed during her pregnancy that when it came time to going out of country for a case if called for it, they would switch off and Nick had gone last time. Kayla and Vance were on a long needed family vacation and Nick wasn't about to disturb them. Kasie was swamped at work, Jimmy the same, and Jack was the one tasked with handling anything the team needed from this end.

Taking care of Charlotte was his job..and he already was doing a shitty job of it. 

It was always Ellie who took care of her when she was sick, Nick just went to the store to grab whatever Ellie told him to and would watch her if needed. Sickness wasn't something Nick was good at.

And as he stood there watching her his mind raced. Was it just a cold? Flu? Just a small bug? Or…

Fuck what if it was  _ worse _ ?

Nick stepped out into the hall and called the doctors office, but of course there was no answer with it being some holiday he could care less about. 

He proceeded to leave five messages.

Okay...more like ten.

* * *

Nick lay squeezed beside Charlotte on her bed, his princess was laying half curled on his chest with her eyes blinking sleepily partly from being and part because of the sickness. 

He ran a hand down her back as he read softly from the book in his hands.

_ “The Prince then leaped across the small river bank to jump in front of the Princess, banishing his sword as he protected her from the dragon-” _

“Daddy?” Charlotte said in a tiny voice, Nick winced at the croaking sound.

“Yeah princess?”

“Will I fin’ my pince one day?” 

Nick couldn't help but find her sick talk adorable. 

Hey it was his kid, he could find her adorable all he liked, okay?

“Course you will, your my princess after all.”

“I wike paying pince and pincess wif Johnny an’ Morgan.” She said groggily. “Johnny is my pince an’ Morgan is our qween.”

Nick smiled. He had watched the three play it before. They each had their own crowns to wear even Johnny, Morgan walked around demanding that everyone bow down to her for she was “the queen” while Johnny and Charlotte tended to act out little rescue missions with Charlotte directing (ordering) orders.

“Sounds fun, I'm sure they'll play with you when you're all better.”

She let a weak and small “yay” that had Nick chuckling. 

* * *

Nick spent the next day watching her like a hawk as he repeated the day before. Getting liquids in her, broth, medicine, and other little things. 

But it still never calmed his nerves.

It wasn't until he was just cleaning up his own dinner when his phone rang.

He knew without even having to look that it was Ellie.

“ _Hey Nick_.” She said the second he picked up.

“Charlotte is sick! I mean she's okay..I think..but she has a slight fever and she's stuffy but she hasn't thrown up-”

“ _Nick_!” She shouted a little. “ _Take a breath, she's_ _ fine _ _and I have no doubt you've been taking care of her_.”

“Well yeah, but what if it's something bad and I just don't know it! Ellie I've never taken care of her when she's sick!” Nick groaned. “Oh god that makes me sound like a shitty parent-”

“ _Nick hun, relax. If it was something more serious then trust me you'd know, I'm positive you've been doing a good job taking care of her, and you are not a shitty parent, you're the best father any kid could ask for and she loves you Nick, just being there with her is a big comfort_.” 

Nick finally breathed and felt his nerves relax at her words. She always did have a way of calming him down.

“God I miss you.”

He could almost hear her smile the smile she would give him when he said something that made her melt inside (she could deny it all she wanted but he  _ knew _ it) 

“ _I miss you too. Give Charlotte a hug and kiss for me, I'll be back tomorrow I promise_.”

“Be safe, I love you.”

“ _I will, I love you too_.”

* * *

Nick slowly blinked his eyes open still feeling tired as he took notice of Ellie who was sliding under the blanket on the other side of the bed.

“You're back.” His voice was in a whisper to not disturb Charlotte who was sleeping on the middle of their bed. 

“Yeah.” She smiled and leaned over Charlotte to give him a kiss. God Nick had missed her, if they didn't have a sick child between them.. “How's she been?”

“Better.” He said, his voice still a little rough from sleep. “Her temperature has gone down.”

Ellie kissed her forehead, laying down so Charlotte was tucked between them. 

“That's good.” She smiled at him. “You did good Nick, really.”

He sighed. “I was pretty damn scared, Ellie.”

Ellie ran her thumb across his cheek in a comforting gesture knowing she couldn't do much with their munchkin between them. “I know I'm sorry, I know how hard it was for you.”

Nick swallowed. He always had trouble when dealing with sick people, no matter how serious or what kind. All it did was bring back memories of seeing Sofia, no matter how big or small. 

“Your here now and she's feeling better, that's all that matters.”

Ellie smiled and lifted the blanket higher over them. 

They both fell asleep with a lightly snoring Charlotte between them, a small smile on her lips.


End file.
